


Yurio's Most Romantic Gesture Ever (AKA Where He Doesn't Try Very Hard, But His Boyfriends Love Him Anyway)

by Neko234



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: "Sometimes I don't vomit when I see you. Aww Yurio, that's so sweet!""That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Yuuri smiled.Based on two pictures of balloons with the most romantic Valentine's Day lines ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some time after the Grand Prix, I left Yurio's age ambiguous so ya'll can imagine him at whatever age you want~

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day you dorks."

Victor and Yuuri looked curiously at the balloons that had been thrust into their hands. They weren't even Valentine’s Day related just a kind of opaque white with some writing on the back of them. "Ugh here just turn them around!" Yurio exclaimed, turning the balloons around so the text was now facing his two lovers.

Twin eyebrows shot up in surprise and amusement as first Victor read out loud, "You’re kinda ok...sometimes." Yuuri chuckled softly and read his own balloon, "Sometimes I don't vomit when I see you. Aww Yurio, that's so sweet!" The Japanese man leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Yurio's lips.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Yuuri smiled, teasing slightly. Yurio was much better at not insulting the two older men now, but he sometimes slipped up every now and then when he got too angry at something. The way he would later cuddle up to whoever he had offended, mumbling a quiet "'M sorry." always made the hurt party melt right away.

Victor threw his arms around the blond as well, kissing his cheek and nose even though Yurio let out a groan of dismay. They knew he loved the affection though, especially now when he didn't even bother putting up a fight and just leaned into the touches.

"So...what did you two get me for Valentine's Day?" The younger man asked. Both Victor and Yuuri were huge romantics so he was expecting something good.

"Mmm well I was thinking about making your favorite dish for dinner." Yuuri hummed as Yurio's eyes grew large with happiness. "Katsudon?" He asked with almost childlike wonder and excitement. The Japanese man nodded with a smile and Yurio grinned widely, making both Victor and Yuuri's hearts beat a little faster than normal. He was just so precious when he smiled!

"What about you old man? I'm expecting something good." Victor laughed and nuzzled into his hair fondly. "Mmm...well I might have gotten you a little something you'd been wanting to wear for a long time." Yurio spun around in their hold to look up at Victor. "No way!" A nod and then another even more excited, "No way!"

Yurio grabbed Victor's cheeks and brought him down for a messy, but enthusiastic kiss. The older Russian looked slightly dazed when Yurio pulled away; it wasn't often that Yurio instigated kisses like that. The blond turned back around to Yuuri and did the same thing, surprising a sweet little moan out of the Japanese man.

He pulled back, Yurio's face flushed and beautiful. He looked happy, but bashful at the same time. "I love you guys. Both of you." His voice was low and quiet, but the love was plain in his voice. "Yurio!!" Victor exclaimed as he hugged the blond while Yuuri also did the same, the both of them showering their younger lover with love and affection. It was pretty cheesy, but Yurio couldn’t imagine how his life would be like without these two goofballs.

“Ok, ok enough with the love fest I’m starving!” Yurio broke out of their hold as he stomped off to the kitchen, smiling fondly as Yuuri and Victor trailed after him.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggh my lord sorry if the ending is hella rushed I couldn’t really…find a way to end this in a way that I liked. I actually wrote this back in January several days after my birthday and it was just sitting on my computer unfinished until now ahaha! 
> 
> Anyway Happy Valentine’s Day to all you couples and single people like me~


End file.
